The Dragon Guardians
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: AU-Ancient Egypt Yami is a supposedly cruel pharaoh surrounded the by the ruthless Dragon Guardians. But all is not as it seems. And when Eygpt is in trouble it'll take all of them and some special slaves to save Egypt.
1. Default Chapter

Treska: *Wanders in* All right, by somewhat popular demand a prequel!  
  
Rest of Cast: *Groans and Yugi faints*  
  
Treska: Well that's and interesting response. Anywho. Let's see I think I've got to do warnings and disclaimers. Soooooo . . . .  
  
Anonyms Announcer Guy: *Glances around* Where the hell am I?  
  
Blue: Don't ask just do your job and hopefully Petit won't find you.  
  
Anonyms Announcer Guy: *Gulps* Right. Ahem. Yu-Gi-Oh is not the property of Treska SilverFlame. It rightly belongs to a company she is too lazy to find out about. However the Dragons, associated characters and the plot line of this story are hers'. This is to be a yoai meaning boy/boy pairing. Only limes will be featured in this story and if the authoress remembers you will be given sufficient warnings ahead. Thank you.  
  
Treska: Um. Okay that was weird. But anyway a blurb about signs and so on.  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
On with the story.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The golden sun hung in the mid-afternoon sky like a brilliant golden coin. On the land shimmering waves of heat rose up distorting some scenes. The shifting sands and hard earth packed roads soaked up the eager rays with timeless glee. A weary breeze oozed along the many streets, picking up on its travels the murmurings of talk, the fast chatter of barter and the pained cries of those that could not travel as freely.  
  
"Get on your feet you worthless piece of camel dung." Luzige snarled at the boy at his feet.  
  
The pudgy man's whip filled hand rose again and snapped the length of leather upon the pitiful slave's back. The boy cried out again as much as he hated doing so. With a trembling hand he quickly brushed his honey blonde hair out of his eyes. He tried to get up, but his twisted ankle and the descending whip forced him to the ground again. 'Why Ra? Why don't ya just kill me?'  
  
"I said get up!" The bloated man said again, sick humor lacing his voice.  
  
The blonde slave heard the sound of the whip being raised again. He braced himself and waited for the sting of the lash. He heard the leather rope descending. Could feel it in the air. And he waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
When the pain didn't come the blonde slave looked up. Standing a few inches to the side of him was a gray robed figure, hand outstretched with the end of the whip wrapped around his or her wrist. Clear brown eyes blinked in confusion, this person had saved him? A quick look at his owner and the slave could see an equally puzzled expression on that many chinned face.  
  
"What . . .what's the meaning of this? How dare you interfere!"  
  
"Simple, I can't stand such blatant stupidity." A harsh female voice mocking replied as she yanked the whip out of Luzige's hand. "If you want the boy to get up, beating him every time he tries is not very productive."  
  
"What do you care about this worthless piece of crow bait?"  
  
"I'm here to see if you live up to your reputation." The woman said tossing the whip back to Luzige. "I'm looking for some merchandize. And since you're the Royal Family's personal merchant I though you might have something worth my time."  
  
Luzige looked around the marble walled enclosure of the palace grounds. This person was obviously a thief, yet if she risked being caught by the palace guards she must be willing to pay big. Luzige sized his 'customer' up. Nothing could be seen of the woman's facial feature, but the fat merchant got the feeling of strength and deadliness all rolled into one.  
  
"You know you can't attack me here."  
  
The woman snorted. "Only a fool would committee a murder under the Royal Guards' noses. Not to mention those Guardians that surround the Pharaoh."  
  
Now it was Luzige's turn to snort. "Neither one is a real concern. At least to people like us."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have the feeling that my usual merchandise is not what you are interested in. Just how much are you willing to spend?" The man said, sidestepping the woman's question. In response the robed figure threw a purse on the ground spilling several coins. Both slave and merchant stared in wonder at the riches on the ground. "Well, obviously enough."  
  
The woman laughed at the man's greed. "You haven't answered my previous question. Why so unconcerned about the security in the palace?"  
  
The pudgy man walked over to his cart, kicking his slave as he went. Satisfied with the ensuing yelp he started to fiddle with a board at the bottom of the cart's side. "The guards around here are lazy and those Guardians are to full of themselves to pay attention to anything. Ah, here."  
  
The man handed several perfectly cut gems to his client. The woman examined them with a hawk's eye. The blonde slave watched everything and shuddered. This person knew what those gems were and probably where they came from. For a moment he wondered how foolish his owner was, showing a complete stranger these in the middle of palace grounds. Another horrifying thought crossed the poor boy's thoughts, what would keep this woman from following them and killing them for the merchant's treasure. Of course he might be spared, being only a slave. Yet one cruel master wasn't that much different from another.  
  
The blonde glanced up and for a moment he could see into the shadows of the woman's hood. Sunlight caught in ice blue eyes and she glanced at the slave. To the boy's astonishment she winked at him. The slave would have shook his head to clear it, but that would have resulted in a kick from Luzige.  
  
"These are from a royal tomb." The girl stated.  
  
"Yup, Thief Lord Bakura isn't the only one that's good at raiding tombs." The pudgy man gloated.  
  
"How many of these do you have?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"All in that cart?"  
  
The merchant gazed at her for moment, suddenly suspicious. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "No particular reason. It just would have made my life a little easier. Still there's enough here."  
  
"Enough here? For what?" Luzige asked, suddenly very nervous. He started to back up when a strong set of hands grabbed his arms. Terrified he looked at his two captors. One was a giant of a man with midnight blue eyes. The other was a scrawny seeming youth with dusty blonde hair and red on black eyes.  
  
"Enough for your conviction and execution." The figure replied.  
  
"What?!?! No you can't do this to me!"  
  
"Stealing from the tombs of the ancient kings is an offense punishable by death Luzige. You knew this. Take him away please." The robed figure fingered the stone in her hand.  
  
"What about his stuff?" The demon-eyed youth asked waving in the direction of the wagon and slave.  
  
The robed figure regarded all of it. "Do the usual with the wagon and its contents. I'll take the boy with me."  
  
"As you say General Blue." The scrawny youth said, slightly mockingly and bowed.  
  
The blonde slave watched as the two Guardians dragged his screaming and protesting master off. He gulped as he directed his gaze back to the robed figure. He had heard rumors about the Dragon Guardians. That and Luzige's rantings about the quartet of were far from encouraging. The Guardians were suppose to be hard, cruel and cold people that revealed in their power and would beat a person to death just for looking at them or the Pharaoh the wrong way. The boy watched as the girl removed her hood. Skin a light bronze and slightly weathered looking rippled over a lithely muscled body. An angular face that still held feminine beauty had its left side adorned with the tattoo of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon that held the girl's eye. Those same ice blue orbs were regarding the boy. Suddenly the teen realized that he should be standing and quickly scrambled to do so.  
  
Unfortunately the same twisted ankle that caused him to fall under Luzige's rule started to betray him now. He felt himself falling and tried to catch himself so he wouldn't earn another beating. It didn't work, but strong arms caught him before he kissed the ground. As he was helped up the slave turned startled eyes to the figure helping him. Blue smiled gently at him as she guided him up.  
  
"That ankle's as bad as it can get. We'll fix it up as soon as we get to my quarters. What's your name?"  
  
An icy shard of fear made its way down the slave's back. Her quarters?! "Jounouchi, but everyone calls me Jou."  
  
Blue slung the Jou's arm around her shoulders so she could support most of his weight. Gently she guided him towards the palace. "Jou it is then. I want you to lean on me so that your weight will stay off of that ankle. And before you worry and scare yourself to death I view slaves in a very different light and would never think of doing what has crossed your mind to anyone."  
  
Jou just blinked at her. How could she have possibly known what he was thinking? And what did she mean she view slaves in a different light than other people. However when they entered the palace all thoughts about what might happen to him were pushed out of his mind.  
  
The walls were made of white marble and soared above his head. The floor was the same way, only it was also decorated with gold inlay done in a path-like pattern to help guide visitors. Columns stretched out to meet the ceiling; hieroglyphs depicting the Egyptian history decorated each one. Unlit torches in gilded iron brackets clung lovingly to the pillars. Various pieces of furniture, statues and vases were liberally placed adding to the effect. The people wandering the palace on their own errands were just as varied. Richly garbed priests, official looking statesmen, armor clad guards and cotton clad slaves scurried around. Only a few of the more worldlier officials gave Jou and Blue disdainful glances. But Jou got the odd impression those looks were more for Blue than himself.  
  
Before he knew it Jou was facing a set of wooden doors with carvings of the various Shadow Dragons depicted on it. Blue shifted and then kicked the door open. Jou was surprised that no one was there to let them in. Yet his thoughts took another turn as they entered the living quarters. This main room had low sitting, no-back couches, cushions and several chairs centered in the middle of the room. Tables, vases (both filled and empty), rugs and tapestries decorated the rest of the room. Four smaller doors were spread out, supposedly leading to other rooms.  
  
Blue guided the other teen to the door directly across from the main one. In the middle of the room was a large four-posted bed with silky blue sheets and far too many pillows. A door in the far wall on the left side of the bed lead to a balcony, which Jou would later find out overlooked the royal gardens. There was one door on the left wall and another one on the right. Wispy curtains hung in all of the entrance ways while rugs, small tables and two wardrobes helped add to a very lived in atmosphere.  
  
Before he realized what was happening, Jou was guided to the enormous bed. As he was guided down Jou froze waiting for the next part of this torture. Yet to his surprise Blue knelt in front of him and gently took the wounded ankle in her hands. Rough pad tickled up and down the skin and prodded gently. Jou couldn't stop the hiss of pain at a particular prod, but Blue nodded to herself and quickly got up and went through the door behind her. She reappeared moments later with a small fat brown jar and some bandages.  
  
"You've pulled the muscles in that ankle badly." The girl started spreading a very cool salve over Jou's ankle. "This will help take the swelling down and the bandage will help keep the ankle and foot still. Now where is that damned thing?"  
  
Jou watched as the supposedly feared General rummaged through one of the wardrobes. Looking down at his ankle he saw the very neat job the girl had done in wrapping it. Already it felt better, but he didn't understand why she was doing this. Maybe being a palace slave wouldn't be as bad as he thought.  
  
"Thank you mistress." He murmured.  
  
Suddenly Blue whirled, eyes flashing. Jou cringed at the look, but just as quickly the anger was gone and only sadness, and hard humor lingered in her eyes. "I think before I get to involved I better explain the rules."  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Yes, you see I don't own slaves. Any slave that comes into my um . . possession is given a choice. I can find you someone who will take you on as an apprentice. You'll learn a trade and eventually can become a valuable citizen of Egypt. Or you can become a servant in the palace under my authority."  
  
Jou just stared, choking on the air that had lodged itself nicely in his throat. He had a choice? He could pick his future. "How is being a servant different then being a slave?"  
  
Blue quirked a smile. "To the outside world there is none. However my companions and I hate slavery. So we give our servants wages without telling anyone and we don't employ any of the disciplinary measures that masters use. Plus we treat our servants with respect. Did I just make a sappy speech?"  
  
Jou couldn't think for a moment and the last question slipped past him. The person leaning against the doorjamb of the room caught it. "Yes and it was quiet pathetic."  
  
Both teens turned to the voice and Jou thought he was going to have a heart attack right there and then. The figure leaning so casually in the doorway had raven black hair done up in spikes that were tipped in red. Blonde bangs hung down framing his face while other bits of those golden locks stuck up to be framed by the rest of his hair. Crimson eyes sparkled with amusement as the boy's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. He wore tight black cotton breeches and a sleeveless dark violet tunic hung onto his well muscles frame. An inverted gold pyramid hung from a leather cord to rest against his chest. In one ear a gold ankh earring dangled while various golden bands encircled his upper arms.  
  
"Yami don't you know you should knock before entering someone's chambers?"  
  
"Yes, but since I'm the Pharaoh I can make an exception to that rule." The ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt chuckled at his Guardian. "So I see that you've acquired another servant."  
  
"Don't know he hasn't decided and since he's seen you he's probably traumatized."  
  
Yami glanced at the youth staring at him. True the boy looked like he was facing his worst nightmare. "Hm. Well maybe you should keep him around for a bit. Especially with that ankle."  
  
Blue sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Your right, Ra damn you."  
  
Yami just smirked, used to his very rough-around-the-edges guardian. "You might want to finish with him quickly. Petit's shift has just ended and from the look on her face she didn't feel like escorting me around."  
  
"The meeting that bad?"  
  
"Yes, even I found it irritating."  
  
"That's an accomplishment."  
  
Yami just shook his head and left the room. Blue chuckled and turned back to her servant. "Jou. Hey Jou." When the boy failed to respond she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "JOU!"  
  
"Huh? Sorry mistress." Jou said as he tried to scramble off the bed and kneel before her.  
  
Blue quickly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stay seated a slight scowl marring her feature. "Right, stop that so I can tell you the rest of the rules."  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
"Stop calling me that." Blue almost snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Jou looked up into those icy eyes. Irritation shone threw them and he gulped wondering what he had done to upset her.  
  
Blue took a breath and held it. Normally she didn't become this irritated. But she had been out for the past couple of days. What she really needed was a good nights sleep (with or without her husband) and a decent meal. "First off you are never to call me mistress, master or any other type of title as long as you are in this area of the palace. This is the Dragon Guardian's residence. We don't have any titles here. Even Yami has to observe this rule. Outside these chambers you'll have to call me all those names and that's about as much as I can tolerate. Got it?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Why are you doing all of this? I'm just a slave, nothing but crow bait." Jou said hanging his head in shame, bewilderment and sadness.  
  
Blue hooked her finger under the boy's chin and made him look at her. "Jou what do you want? To be treated as a person or as an item to be bought and sold."  
  
"A person."  
  
"Then here you will be. As soon as that ankles fixed you'll be a servant of mine. You'll run any errands that I or the other Dragon's have. You'll help keep these quarters clean and that's about it. When you decide what you want to do with your life we'll help you."  
  
"It's been so long. My buddy and I were taken from our village when we were five. I think I forgot what it's like to make decisions." Jou admitted blushing slightly.  
  
"It's always hard. But you'll get used to it." Blue straightened. "Unfortunately I've got my most ~honored~ duty of guarding a royal pain in the ass. {"I heard that!" Yami shouted from the other room.} I'll send someone up to take care of the rest of the wounds on your back and give you some food."  
  
Jou watched as the girl left the room. She and Yami had obviously started a slightly vicious verbal fight because, although he couldn't hear the words, both voices were laced with sarcasm and mock anger. Jou listened as the voices faded and the door slammed. When it did he released his breath and looked around. 'For a new prison this ain't so bad. But did she really mean that I had a choice?' Jou snorted at that unlikely idea. This woman was probably just toying with him, getting his hopes up so that he would just break that much easier.  
  
Jou scooted back so that he was all the way onto the bed. Since Blue hadn't indicated where he was suppose to sleep he figured he might just take advantage of that oversight and sleep where he was. Still he flipped over onto his stomach. It wouldn't do to get blood all over his new mistress's sheets. Within minutes the boy was fast asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Couple hours later) ~ ~ ~  
  
Jou was awakened by something damp being gently pressed onto his back. Slowly his eyes started to be open. For a moment he was completely disoriented by the softness touching his cheek and comfort of a mattress underneath him. Images of what had happened earlier that day flashed through his mind and he jerked away from the dampness on his back.  
  
Sitting beside him with a slightly startled expression was a blonde haired woman roughly his own age. She had sparkling sapphire eyes and was wearing a two piece cotton gown that servants wore. In one hand was a damp cloth and the other was hovering over the space he had just left.  
  
"You don't have to be so afraid you know." The girl said, laughter tinting her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Jou asked sitting up.  
  
"Name's Mai. What's yours?"  
  
"Jou."  
  
"Nice to meet you. So what do you think of the palace so far?"  
  
"It's well nice." Jou said watching this woman. 'Man she's beautiful.' Jou could have smacked himself. Here he was just meeting this girl and he was already thinking things like his. He felt himself blush and quickly ducked his head to examine the sheets. "So is what Mistress Blue said true?"  
  
Mai laughed. "You better not let her hear you call her mistress or she'll glare you to death. And ya it's all true. I'm one of her servants. Except now I'm working as a chief in the kitchens."  
  
Jou looked at the girl. She didn't seem the type to be working in the kitchens. "So ya stayed in the palace? Didn't ya want to be free?"  
  
"Honey I am free. I wanted to be a seamstress, but when I realized that I would have to leave all of my friends behind I stayed. Besides the cook's real nice. Blue and the Dragon Guardians are too. So's Yami for that matter."  
  
"But he's the coldest pharaoh Egypt has ever seen. He's executes slaves for lookin at him wrong." Jou protested. But Mai laughed and Jou found himself wishing he could make her laugh at things that weren't him.  
  
"That's just a show. See Blue and the Guardians showed Yami just how wrong slavery was. But those old farts that are on Yami's council won't let him free the slaves. Plus the priests aren't helping. So he and the Guardians came up with a scheme to free as many slaves by having them 'executed'. Basically all they do is smuggle the slave out of Egypt or to someone who would be willing to teach them how to make an honest living."  
  
"So, I really do have a choice."  
  
"Yup. So what are you going to do?"  
  
Jou looked at the girl shyly. All he wanted to do was get to know her. 'Get a grip on yourself man she'd never go for you.' "I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Welcome to the palace." Mai said.  
  
Together the two blonde teen's gazed out of the balcony window from the comfort of the bed. Eventually Jou felt himself slowly nod off. He didn't even realize he was falling asleep and started to fall forward. Mia caught him and gently lowered him so that his head was resting in her lap. Gently she ran her hand through the golden locks of the boy. She remembered her first day here and knew what a toll it took on a person's spirit. She gazed down at Jou, marveling at his features and knew she was slowly falling in love. Very gently she placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Welcome to the home of the Dragon Guardians."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Jumps in* Tada!!! Another story in the works.  
  
Yami: *Stomps in* Where in the hell is Yugi?!  
  
Treska: Um . . . waiting in I think chapter three perhaps.  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Treska: *Starting to back away seeing that Yami is turning and interesting shade of purple and breathing heavily.* Okay tomorrow is the first chapter of Dragons Return: A Father's Revenge. Please be advised that most of the time I will only get one chapter done a week. This was a special treat and the muse for this story was beating me over the head with a mallet to get it going. *Glares at little chinchilla with mallet* Stupid muse.  
  
Chinchilla: Chee?  
  
Yami: Aaaarrrrgh! *Lunges at authoress*  
  
Treska: *Leaps out of the way and runs* Yipe! Review pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Luzige-An Egyptian name that means locust 


	2. Morning and a vaccation planned

Anonyms Announcer Guy: *Very carefully walks in* Good, she's not here.  
  
Blue:*From behind* Who's not here?  
  
Anonyms Announcer Guy: *Jumps about a foot in the air* Yike! Don't do that I thought you were Petit.  
  
Blue: Oh, well she's off torturing some readers. So you're safe. For now.  
  
Anonyms Announcer Guy: *Gulps* Right. Ahem. Yu-Gi-Oh is not the property of Treska SilverFlame. It rightly belongs to a company she is too lazy to find out about. However the Dragons, associated characters and the plot line of this story are hers'. This is to be a yoai meaning boy/boy pairing. Only limes will be featured in this story and if the authoress remembers you will be given sufficient warnings ahead. Thank you.  
  
Treska: Um. Okay that was weird. But anyway a blurb about signs and so on.  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
-accenting something- Stupid italics won't work.  
  
On with the story.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The gentle slap of leather against marble echoed down the hallway. The first rays of the golden sun trickled in through columns and windows. The air was still with the lingering scent of incense teasing the nose. Warm honey colored eyes scanned the area around him, taking in everything while keeping a watch on the tray held in his hands.  
  
Jou trotted down the hallway as fast as he could, only the barest trace of a limp in his well placed stride. It was little over two weeks since his 'mistress' had taken him into her service. Yet in that time Jou had gained a little weight, his many bruises, cuts and other wounds had healed and his old confidence was back. Sometimes he felt as if he was dreaming and would wake up to the cruel sound of his former master or the harsh sting of the whip.  
  
Yet every time he felt like that all he had to do was pinch himself lightly or stare at the black cotton band with the image of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon adorning his left bicep to know that it wasn't a dream.  
  
'And ta think that I once thought of this as a huge sick joke.' Jou thought as he reached his destination. Gently he opened one of the huge wooden doors that guarded the Guardian's chambers. Since it was still early no one was in the common room. Quietly Jou trotted across the room and entered the one of his friend and mistress, Blue.  
  
The main piece of furniture was the giant four-postered bed with silky blue sheets and pillows. Seeing not one, but two lumps on the bed Jou quickly set the tray down by the bed, grabbed an apple and roll and headed out. Plunking himself down in one of the corners of the common room the honey-haired teen started to eat.  
  
"You know there are cushions and chairs here for a reason." Red said as he walked out of his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Ya I know ma . . . Red, but I can't get used to sitting in them yet." Jou said then took another bite of his apple.  
  
Red snorted, flopped into a no-back couch grabbed an apple from a near-by tray and took a bite. "So what in Ra's name are you doing up this early?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "Just used to it I guess. Plus it feels weird not doin' anything."  
  
"And you wanted to see Mai."  
  
"Ya . . . hey!"  
  
Red chuckled this time. "You've been here two weeks and already you've got stars in your eyes whenever someone mentions her."  
  
Jou blushed. "That obvious?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
At that point in time Petit bounded out of her room, followed more calmly by her husband Curse. Petit grabbed some grapes and started wolfing them down. Curse shook his head and started on some melon.  
  
"Red are you on duty today?" Curse asked his deep voice filling the room.  
  
"No, Blue's got playing 'tag along' with his royal pain in the ass."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing my friend. Nothing."  
  
Red quirked an eyebrow at the larger teen. He didn't quiet like the knowing glint in Cure's eyes. But since scheming was up to the insane little black child bouncing in place Red pushed the feeling aside. Fishing his meal he quickly got up, tossed the core into an empty bowl and headed out the door.  
  
Red headed down the marble corridors wanting to get out into the practice yards before the newest set of guards swarmed over it. He was halfway there when he felt a shift in the shadows. Before he could react something came crashing down over his head.  
  
Now a normal person would have been completely knocked out from the blow. Red however, was far from normal yet the blow did stun him enough for his attacker to grab him and drag him into the shadows. Red felt himself dragged into a small cramped room and thrown onto a bed. Before he could react someone was on him, straddling his waist. Red was able to glimpse silvery hair before the attackers mouth closed over his own. For a moment there was a very heated kiss. Then anger swelled in Red and he lashed out, decking the person on top of him.  
  
The attacker grunted in pain and rolled off of Red. The teen with red on black eyes sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He glared at the person sitting on the corner of the bed grinning at him.  
  
"Damn it Bakura how many times have I told you not to do that?"  
  
"Admit it, you like it."  
  
"One of these days I'm more likely going to stab you."  
  
Bakura let out a harsh laugh. "I'd love to see that."  
  
Bakura lunged and captured the other youth in a tight and harsh kiss again. Red didn't resist, but didn't back down either. Finally the need for air parted the two teen. They sat there glaring at each other for a moment, then Red grinned lopsidedly at his lover.  
  
"So this what Curse meant when he wondered if I had guard duty."  
  
Bakura snorted. "If it wasn't for that mammoth's connection with the dead I would have been in the palace without any problems."  
  
"You're the one who choose to piss of the spirits."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Hey whatever works. Not like that pathetic pharaoh can do anything while I've got this."  
  
Bakura gestured to the strange necklace that was tucked away in the folds of a dusty shirt. A golden ring with the Eye of Horus in the middle of it glinted in the lone torch's light. Five sharp looking cones hung lazily at the bottom. The object gave off the faint aura of magic to anyone who knew how to sense such things. Red reached out and traced it with one finger. The Millennium Ring was the only thing that saved Bakura from becoming so much crow bait. It was against the laws of Ra to harm anyone who possessed such an item. Something that irked Yami to no end sometimes.  
  
"You've got to stop referring to Yami as an idiot." Red sighed as he watched Bakura.  
  
"Why? He is."  
  
Red just shook his head and snorted. He loved the silvery haired youth, but he sometimes wished that he was a little gentler. "I'm going now. Are you going to be staying long?"  
  
At this Bakura's whole demeanor darkened slightly. "No, there's something I need to check on first."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I heard some rumors. The Cobrakan are on the move."  
  
Red growled. "What do those snake demons want?"  
  
"I'm not sure. If I find out anything I'll let you know."  
  
Red bent over and kissed his demon lover on the forehead. "Try not to get too bloodied up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
With that Red left.  
  
~ ~ (Around one in the afternoon, Conference Room)~ ~ ~  
  
Yami listened idly as his council members droned on about the summer crop. His face was carefully schooled into a mask of total indifference and contempt. This was one of the most boring topics that the council could talk about. On top of that they had a tendency to debate about it. This caused the teen ruler to become bored and irritated on the best of occasions.  
  
One small comfort was that Blue and Seto, his High Priest, were just as bored. Blue's eyes had a tendency to go out of focus every now and then and Yami knew that she was talking with one of the other Guardians. As he fingered the Millennium Puzzle Yami wished that he could do the same thing, or at least be able to think of someone to help take his mind off of this meeting.  
  
"Why are you bothering me with this dribble Yami snapped coldly. Although he usually hated playing the part of a cruel Pharaoh sometimes it did come in handy.  
  
"O Majestic One it is important for you to know the yield of the crop." One of the elderly council members said.  
  
"No it is important for you to know. I could care less. Now remove yourselves from my presence." Yami waved a dismissive hand.  
  
For a brief moment the council hesitated. But with Yami glaring at them and a soft growl from Blue the white haired men left. Yami waited until he was sure they were out of the room and out of earshot before letting a relieved sigh escape. Blue took a more relaxed pose while Seto slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"I could almost hate harvest season." The azure eyed priest muttered.  
  
Blue came up behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders. "If it wasn't for the fact that I knew what was going on I would almost hate it to. Is it just me or are those old crones getting duller?"  
  
"They're getting duller." Yami said, trying to keep his jealousy at the couple at bay.  
  
"We need a break." Blue mused. "When was the last time we all took one?"  
  
"Petit and Curse went on one about two weeks ago. You and I had one about a month ago. Red's last one was last week. Yami you haven't been on one in over three months." Seto said ticking off names on his fingers.  
  
Yami rubbed his face. "I could use one."  
  
"Why don't you and I take one tomorrow?" Blue asked.  
  
"Seto would that be alright with you?"  
  
"You need to ask me O Majestic One?" The sarcasm was dripping from the priest's words.  
  
Yami just growled while Blue laughed gently behind her hand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Wanders in* Okay I don't know why, but I'm leaving it there.  
  
Chinchilla: Chee!! *Waves mallet around*  
  
Treska: *Glares at small rodent* Hey you're the one that's suppose to inspire me!  
  
Chinchilla: Chee chee!  
  
Treska: I'll try to get the next chapter out, but my friend is coming up and I don't know if I'll have time to type it.  
  
Chinchilla: *Growling and advancing with mallet*  
  
Treska: *Gulps and backs up* Heh . . . uh note to self, don't piss off your muse.  
  
*Chinchilla proceeds to chase authoress around with mallet.*  
  
Yugi: *Walking in* That is the most bizarre sight. And we're sorry if this chapter sucks. We think . . . uh does anyone know what that muse's name is?  
  
Yami: *Off stage* Annoying furball?  
  
*Chinchilla proceeds to pound Yami with mallet*  
  
Yugi: Okay that he deserved. Anyway read and review. Also Treska is hoping to commission some artwork for her stories. If there is a particular scene from any of the stories please let us know. 


	3. Tavern and Oasis

Chinchilla: *Scurries in with mallet* Chee?  
  
Treska: *Strides in* Okay are you happy? I'm doing the next chapter.  
  
Chinchilla: *Growls*  
  
Yugi: *Pokes head in* Didn't you learn last time not to piss her off?  
  
Treska: Yes and I think I'm going to get another lesson. *Runs out of room* Yugi do disclaimers I can't find the announcer guy!!!!  
  
Chinchilla: *Runs after authoress* CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *Comes out completely* Okay let's see here. Treska does not own Yu-Gi- Oh. The only things that are her's are the Dragons, related characters, the plot . . . hey this story has a plot.  
  
Treska: *Running by* I'm not quite sure at this point in time. Ask her!!!  
  
Chinchilla: *Stops and looks at Yugi, who proceeds to look cute and scared. Chinchilla backs away from overwhelming kawaiiness* Chee, chee!  
  
Yugi: *Chuckles* Always works. Okay where was I . . . oh right disclaimers. Did those so now the warnings. This is a yaoi story, meaning boy/boy pairings. If you don't like then don't read. There is mention of rape, beatings etc. Nothing is ever described in great detail so just let your imaginations fill in the blanks. Okay I think that's it. On with the story.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and I will confuse everyone eventually.  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
~(scene change)~  
  
-Emphasis- (stupid Word or FF.net I'm not sure which)  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The velvety blanket of night spread itself along the world with a warm sigh. Tiny diamonds slowly winked into existence as Ra's bright eye lowered itself into the earth. Slowly the sands released the heat they had been saving for the day and the wind crept along the ground. Creatures of the night slowly emerged to start up the night's singing.  
  
Far away from the palace and the capital city of Egypt lay a very decrepit looking town. Buildings were run down like so many weary old men. Camels stood placidly around posts chewing on a few measly grains. Men in tattered leggings and tunics lounged against chipped walls. Sacks filled with food, loot and clothing was scattered every which way.  
  
In the middle of this poor forgotten town lay the only tavern and gambling den. Smoke from torches trickled out of the windows pushed along by the loud, rough laughter. Coarse language streamed out that would make the fainter of spirit cringe.  
  
Inside harbored men who looked just as run down as the town around them. Except that they were rougher, dirtier and deadlier than anything for miles around. This tavern was a natural den for thieves, murders and the rest of the scum of Egypt. Here you needed quick wits, skill and enough courage to just step foot in here. A healthy hate for the Pharaoh wasn't a bad thing to have either.  
  
Yami found it all very entertaining.  
  
A mug of beer cradled in his slim fingers the teen ruler watched on as the less noble class of Egypt entertained themselves. There were several playing Sennet, while others tossed dice. Yami himself never joined in the games, more content to just watch. He had been asked several times in the past, even challenged when he refused. However the other men quickly learned that the small hooded figure was not someone to be reckoned with.  
  
The beads that were the tavern door clinked as another man entered the room. From his shadowed corner Yami glanced at the man. Huge was the first word that came to mind. His black hair must have decided to leave his head because he was bald as an egg but covered with a thick mat of short curly hair. His face was beat red from the sun with the rest of his skin a very leathery brown. Once a well muscled man he was now going slightly to seed, a belly showing one too many beers.  
  
"Hey Nassor where've ya been?" One voice shouted.  
  
Nassor let out a belch and plunked himself down on a hastily vacated seat. "Was out collecting some dues."  
  
There were a couple of guffaws at this statement and a new voice spoke. "Get anything worth while?"  
  
"Naw, just some stringy sheep."  
  
"Hey ya here the news about Luzige?"  
  
"Na, what happened to that desert scum?"  
  
"Got picked up by those Guardians. Heard tell it he tried to sell that whore Blue some stones."  
  
"Served him right the prick. Hey slave get me a drink!"  
  
Yami had been ignoring most of the conversation at this point. Nassor was a high ranking thief out in these parts; the Royal Guards had been trying to find his lair for some time. Although Yami was tempted to bring the man in himself he didn't want to risk blowing his cover to these people. Even with Shadow Magic to help him he would still be greatly outnumbered. So he ignored them keeping a wary eye open in case anyone tried to make trouble.  
  
That's when the slave emerged.  
  
Yami had to stop the gasp that threatened to draw attention to him. Out of the shadows of the larger man stepped a small, petit boy. Large, innocent amethyst eyes darted fearfully between the bar and the thief. Black hair tipped in crimson drooped slightly from a lack of care. Golden bangs framed a soft face speckled with bruises. Yami could see cuts, abrasions and bruises marring the alabaster skin of the boy.  
  
'How can this child look so much like me?' Yami wondered as he watched the smaller version of himself trot to the bar. 'So much alike yet he's so innocent looking. How did he come to be with this man? Nassor called him a slave. I wonder what his name is.'  
  
The boy was given a large mug of the foul beer the tavern served. On weakened legs the boy started back towards his master. Yet just before he got there a foot came out and tripped him. The petit creature let out a cry of dismay as the drink went flying from his hands. The brown liquid splashed Nassor, covering the man's fifthly pants and shirt. Shivering the slave got to his feet and bowed his head.  
  
"S. . .sorry master. I didn't see . . ."  
  
"Who told you, you could speak slave?!" Nassor growled, silencing the boy. The boy just gulped and kept his head down. An evil grin spread across Nassor's red face. He reached behind him and pulled out a Cat-O- Nine-Tails. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to punish you for that."  
  
"Please. . .no master. I . . .I didn't mean it." The slave stuttered.  
  
"I told you not to speak!" Nassor bellowed and let the lash fly.  
  
Yami cringed as the innocent youth cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth as he adverted his gaze, hands in a death grip on his mug. He couldn't bare it. How could anyone hurt such innocence, such light? Yet he couldn't do anything, there were just too many people here.  
  
The cries of the boy ripped through Yami's soul. He had to do something to get him out of here. His mind raced through all of his options, none of which would be any use right now. 'I need to get them all asleep, or out of the room yet leave him behind.'  
  
Another cry and Yami had to shift his grip to his cloak lest he break the mug. It was then that his hand brushed against a lump in the clothing. Eyes that had been unknowingly clenched shut sprang open. A slim hand darted in and retrieved the bundle. A worn leather pouch secretly held a strong sleeping drought . A slightly evil smirk crossed the Pharaoh's lips.  
  
Small amethyst eyes were clenched shut as the lashed descended ripping into his already tattered back. Crystal tears streamed out of his eyes as he cried out again. 'Be strong Yugi.' He thought to himself. 'Grandpa, I don't know if I can. It's just so hard.'  
  
Suddenly he felt himself jerked upright. Rough hands jerked him towards a pole, a leather cord twisted around his wrists. Nassor tied the cord tightly to the pole, just high enough so that he was in a somewhat standing position, but not high enough to actually stand or low enough to sit.  
  
"There. Now you'll think twice about spilling some good drink." Nassor hissed in his ear.  
  
"Hey, Shadow just ordered a round for the house." Yugi heard someone cry. A rousing cheer rose up (along with several belches). The only thing that Yugi could do was cringe. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~ ~ (A couple of hours later)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami watched from his corner at the bar as another thief dropped to the ground in a drug induced sleep. He wanted all of them to be asleep before he made a move to help the young boy. And it was taking all of his willpower to do it.  
  
After Yami had the barkeep dump the little pouch and its contents into one of the beer barrels Yami had ordered a round for everyone. Naturally the thieves couldn't resist and had drunk heartily. Yet there was an aspect to his plan that he hadn't counted on. Every time a thief walked past the helpless slave they gave him a rough kick or punch. If the boy was lucky they just spit on him. Yami had watched, wanting to hurl and send every one of them to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Finally he noticed that all of the thieves were asleep, or reeling from the effects of the drug. Throwing a large purse on the counter Yami slipped off the stool and made his way to his smaller duplicate. Knowing that the boy would have problems standing on his own Yami wrapped one arm around his back. Silently he cursed to himself as the little angel cringed. Taking out a small knife Yami quickly cut the boy free from the pole. The little one whimpered in pain as his legs started to give. Yami quickly replaced the knife and scooped the boy up.  
  
Quickly and quietly the two left the den of sickening smells and hurtful memories. In the quiet darkness of the night a soft wind jumped up and tugged at the two figures guiding them towards the end of the town. As they neared the town limits Yami let out a soft two-note whistle and waited.  
  
During this entire time the smaller figure kept very still and as quite as possible. Only once did he dare look up into the face of his newest captor. The darkness held onto his face, but Yugi thought he saw a flash of crimson and gold in the shadows of the hood. A lone tear made its way down his cheek as he thought about this new turn in his life. A complete stranger had taken him away from the most ruthless men in Egypt. Life, he was sure, couldn't get any worse.  
  
A movement on one of the dunes caught both figures eyes. In the pale moonlight blue scales glittered, making the moving form seem like a creature of living ice. Pale blue light glittered from the eyes of the beast quickly moving towards them.  
  
Yugi stared wide-eyed as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon stopped just in front of them. Those glowing eyes regarded him for a moment and then shifted slightly to the hidden face of his carrier.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here." A deep soothing voice emerged from under the hood. Yugi shivered in response to the voice, so deep and powerful yet oddly soothing.  
  
The dragon bent its foot slightly so that the cloaked figure could mount up without having to let Yugi go. As they settled Yugi watched as some of the scales in front of him light up. They became a set of living ropes that twined themselves around him and the robbed figure. Yugi felt the hooded figure shift slightly and grab one of the ropes. Then the creature bunched its legs and with a powerful thrust launched itself into the air.  
  
Yugi briefly felt his stomach leave him and for once was glad that he had not eaten. Then they were gliding away from the town. Cradled in the strangers arms Yugi couldn't see much except for the stars above him. That suited him just fine, the stars had always brought him a sense of peace. Now the great wings beat down gently and the cool night wind whipped around them. Yugi couldn't help but snuggle into the chest of the stranger, seeking warmth while praying that it wouldn't earn him a beating later.  
  
So it surprised him to no end when those slim arms tightened protectively around him.  
  
Yugi glanced up into the hooded face again, still seeing nothing beyond the glint of crimson. But that glint held gentleness and kindness in it.  
  
"It's all right little one, you're safe now." The calming voice assured. "Rest if you want to."  
  
Yugi just nodded his head and turned his face away. He was safe? Was he free? He didn't know and wouldn't allow his hope to raise any higher than it was. To many times he had hoped only to have it torn away by the lash's sting. But in the warm embrace of the stranger and the steady rhythm of the dragon's beating wings the little angel felt himself drift into dreams.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~(Somewhere in the desert)~ ~ ~  
  
Three tall palms guarded over the glistening pool of crystal water. A very thin carpet of short grass clung grimly to the sands, drinking up the water as slowly as possible. A few night peepers chirped gossip with each other. The oasis lay in quiet contentment for the night.  
  
Leathery wings of an ice blue carried three figures to the quiet piece of heaven. The majestic dragon landed carefully so as not to disturb her riders. Or more specifically the one rider cradled in the arms of the other. The small figure had fallen asleep on the way to the oasis and the dragon did not want to disturb him. Walking over to some boulders that graced the shore line of the very small pond the creature line herself up with them.  
  
The cloaked figure swung a leg over and gently slid a short way down the beasts back and onto the boulders. The little one in his arms shifted slightly and muttered incoherently but did not awaken. The cloaked one let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The dragon gave a toothy grin then craned her neck to remove the bundle strapped to her back. With a gentle tug she pulled it off and placed it in front of her. Using her claws she delicately removed two blankets from the bundle and placed them several feet away from the water. The figure walked over and laid the little one onto the blanket then covered him with the other cloth. The boy sighed in his sleep, a slender hand clutching the blanket.  
  
"We should stay here for a couple of days. He needs to rest and have a couple of decent meals." Yami whispered lowering the hood part of his cloak.  
  
The dragon just nodded, but her eyes were scrutinizing the sleeping figure. She then turned to the petit ruler and snorted gently at him.  
  
Yami gave the muzzle a friendly shove. "What could I have done? Leave him there?"  
  
The dragon growled slightly as she settled for the night.  
  
Yami crawled into the arms of the beast and yawned. "He's so innocent. I'm going to look after him, make sure he's never abused again."  
  
The dragon watched as the ruler made himself comfortable. She watched as his eyelids gently closed over those crimson eyes that could hold so much coldness and then become as soft as velvet. Just before the teen ruler drifted off the dragon heard another word that made her regard her friend in amazement.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
The dragon looked over at the sleeping figure that looked so much like her friend. The boy shifted in his sleep so that he was facing her. Moonlight touching his face, lighting it up so that he had an angelic glow to him. Again she looked at her friend. Even in sleep he radiated mystery and darkness. A dragonish smirk crossed the beast's features. Maybe, just maybe Yami was falling in love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Saunters in* Go me another chapter.  
  
Yugi: *Jogs in* Okay, I don't mind what you had to do, but Yami's not to pleased.  
  
Yami: *Yelling from off stage and getting louder* Treska!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have earned yourself a trip to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Treska: *Gulps and runs off* Okay review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *Streaks past cursing in Egyptian*  
  
Yugi: I wonder if we'll ever see her again. 


	4. At The Oasis

Treska:*Walks in* All right and now . . .  
  
Yami: *Stomping in and completely naked and very, very pissed* Treska where the hell are my clothes!!!!!  
  
Treska: *Stares in utter amazement* Uuuuuuu. . . . .  
  
Blue: *Wanders in* Um, Yami you're naked.  
  
Yami: I know that I want to know where my clothes are!  
  
Blue: Let's just say the Chinchilla hit Curtis Zidane Ziraa with Bob the Hammer of Veritable Truth in the last chapter. Hence, no clothes.  
  
Yugi: *Come running in and wraps pink fluffy bathrobe around Yami* Quick before they come!  
  
Yami: Before who come?  
  
Offstage: *Rumbling of stampeding fangirls can be heard*  
  
Yami and Yugi: *Sweat drop and run. Stampede of fangirls runs by.*  
  
Treska: *Still very glazed look in her eyes* Uhh . . . . .  
  
Blue: Okay. Disclaimers and they are: Treska doesn't own anything. The Dragons and what minuscule plot line this story has are her's. There is mention of rape, beatings and anything else her sick and twisted mind can come up with. There is boy/boy pairings in this so if you don't like don't read. And if you complain I'll sick Petit on you.  
  
Red: *Off stage* And she's got the cheese grater and peeler out so you'd better watch it!  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
On with the story.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The midnight blue of the night sky wearily gave way to the encroaching purples and pinks that oozed across the landscape. Slowly the night retreated to let the dawn come into the world. In a secluded oasis the night peepers gave one last song before taking a much needed rest. The gentle night breeze settled down as the golden rays of Ra spread across the land.  
  
Curled up on a worn cotton blanket a petit young teen scrunched his eyes as he tried to deny the rising sun. Unruly ebony spiked hair tipped in crimson rustled gently as the thin scrap of humanity shifted. Golden bangs framed a gentle face that was lightly speckled in bruises. Slowly the pair of amethyst eyes blinked open. At first those kind orbs radiated confusion at the presence of the blanket, but memories of the night before soon brought fearful clarity to them.  
  
Yugi lay as still as possible when his eyes finally focused on the mound of icy blue scales several feet away from him. Quietly he let out a breath when he realized that the great beast was still asleep. Sitting up he glanced around the clearing. Not immediately spotting the person that brought him here the teen let out a grateful sigh. Hopefully he could avoid a beating first thing this morning.  
  
Yugi's thoughts turned dark as he thought about his new situation. The stranger had said that he was safe. Yugi snorted at that. He was never safe. He had had several masters throughout his life. Several of them had promised to treat him fine if he did his work correctly. Yet they always resorted to hitting him. He was just to weak, to stupid, to clumsy, to something or other. Unnoticed a crystal tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"It'll never change." Yugi whispered to himself wrapping his hands around his knees. "I'm just useless and weak. Oh Grandpa I don't know how much more I can take!"  
  
Something gently bumped against his elbow. Startled Yugi jerked his head to find himself staring face to face with the dragon. The great beast let out a gentle croon and bumped his elbow again. Yugi could do nothing for a moment. Then slowly he extended a hand and placed it on the creature's snout.  
  
"So soft?!" Yugi stated in awe. The dragon's scales were tough, but felt like soft worn leather under his slim hand. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"  
  
The dragon crooned again and twitched its head in an imitation of a nod. Yugi giggled thinking it the oddest sight. "My name's Yugi. I'd ask you what your name is, but you wouldn't be able to answer me."  
  
((Oh I wouldn't think that young one.))  
  
Yugi jerked his hand away and looked around fearfully for the source of the voice. It wasn't the stranger from the night before. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Seeing no one he started to tremble, waiting for the unexpected.  
  
((Don't be afraid little one; no one here will hurt you. Look at me and know what I say is true.))  
  
Trembling Yugi looked around again. Then his eyes rested on the dragon. Looking into the beast's eyes he could see compassion, kindness and protectiveness in those icy depths. "You can speak?"  
  
((In a way. My name is Blue.))  
  
"Nice to meet you. I guess we can keep each other company. Where is our master?" Yugi rested his hand on the dragon's snout again.  
  
((Oh little one we have no master. You might become a servant if you choose, but never again will you be a slave. As for Yami he's still sleeping.))  
  
Yugi glanced in the direction the dragon jerked her head. Sure enough another from was dozing in the sand, soft rumbling snores drifting on the breeze. The ex-slave watched as Blue shifted back over to where her friend was. For a moment she just watched him then she lowered her head and sent a gentle puff of air in his face.  
  
The figure didn't stir.  
  
The dragon gave a slightly more powerful puff of air. Again there was no response. The creature glared cross-eyed at the figure (causing Yugi to giggle because dragons were not meant to look cross-eyed) and gave an even stronger puff of air with a growl inserted.  
  
No movement and the snores continued.  
  
The dragon growled, put her mouth near the sleeping figures ear and chattered loudly. The response was a very weak slap of a lazy hand. Yugi now had to keep both hands over his mouth from bursting out laughing. This time the dragon grumbled and let out a shattering squawk.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Blue was apparently fed up at this point. She sat back on her haunches and took a deep breath. Yugi clapped his hands over his ears just in time. An all out roar came from deep within the dragon, causing bits of sand to jump and a few bugs to fall out of their nesting places.  
  
The figure snorted, grumbled inaudibly and rolled over.  
  
At this point there was a stead stream of giggles coming out of Yugi. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, but the whole scene was extremely funny. Plus it started hitting home that if the dragon could do this to the other teen and not be worried, then maybe he shouldn't be either. But then he was a lot smaller than a dragon and didn't possess nearly as many sharp pointy teeth.  
  
So, with this newest observation, Yugi's jaw promptly came unhinged when the dragon gently snatched one of the legs of the comatose figure. Then with a deft flick of her head she sent the slumbering teen sailing into the oasis. There was a splash, a very startled yelp and a veritable stream of curses as the now awake teen floundered in the warm waters.  
  
Blue sat back again admiring her handy work, a very dragony grin on her face. Yugi however was in shock as a very wet duplicate of himself came wallowing out of the water. Yet even as he wondered why they looked so much alike Yugi caught several differences. This teen's eyes were a furious crimson; he was taller with skin a glowing bronze. He also had a few more locks of golden hair that was framed by his now wet black and crimson crown of spikes.  
  
"Ra damn you Blue, you couldn't find a better way of waking me up??!" The teen stomped up to the dragon stopping about a foot away from her.  
  
((I tried, but you just refused. Besides we found it quite entertaining.)) The dragon answered smugly.  
  
Those crimson eyes snapped to Yugi and the smaller boy suddenly found himself frozen in terror. He gulped and quickly got into a kneeling position, noticing that he was still on the cotton blanket. He trembled at the sound of quickly approaching feet. The sound halted and Yugi resisted looking up at the figure before him.  
  
Some one knelt before him; a deep strong voice penetrated his terrified mind. "Little one look at me."  
  
Yugi looked, right into those hard ruby eyes. "I'm sorry master I didn't mean any disrespect."  
  
"Yugi I am not your master. That life is over with and I will never let anyone harm you ever again." Those eyes softened a bit, Yugi shivered as that warm, velvet voice washed over him. "You can choose your life Yugi. We'll talk about it later. My name is Yami."  
  
"I'm free?"  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Yugi hung his head again. "I haven't been free since I was five. I don't know what it's like anymore. All of my masters have hurt me. Some promised to set me free if I did what they wanted. But it never happened. They loved to squash the hope out of a slave. This might be a dream. Something that my mind came up with to keep me alive. How do I know that you aren't lying? That you won't take this all away when the mood takes you, or when I fail in some sort of task?"  
  
((There is no way of knowing Yugi. Those doubts will always come. All we can give you is our word and hope that you will let us have what little trust in people you still have.))  
  
Yami watched as the smaller boy glanced between him and the dragon. Those beautiful violet eyes shone with the spark of trust and hope. But doubt still clouded them. Yami wished that there was something that he could say that would make the youngster trust him. Then he remembered something from a week ago.  
  
~ ~ (Flashback One Week)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami was sitting on the rim of the fountain in one of the royal gardens. In his hands were several forms that he needed to look over and approve. He frowned at the parchment in his fists. He could think of many other things he would rather be doing.  
  
A few feet away from him dusty haired and demon eyed Red was sitting under a tree. In his right was a block of wood that had a half formed figure creeping out. The left hand held a small knife that Red used for whittling. A small frown graced the darker teen's face as he contemplated the wood.  
  
Jou was sitting just to the right of the Guardian watching warily. The blonde was still nervous around everyone. He was there because he had delivered the papers to Yami, but since the teen ruler had not told him to leave he had stayed. Of course they had to basically order him to sit after ten minutes.  
  
"Are you interested in learning, Jou? Yami asked, putting off going over the papers.  
  
"I don't know. Why would ya let a slave hold a knife?" Jou glanced nervously at Yami.  
  
Yami sighed and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Jou if you are interested Red would teach you. And you're no longer a slave. Besides I trust you wouldn't do anything wrong."  
  
Jou looked at Yami as if seeing him for the first time. A small, sad smile crept onto his face. "When I was six I snitched a knife from the kitchens. I was trying to get me and my buddy free. I didn't know what I was doing and broke the knife. Our master heard and came. He thought that we was going to stab him in the night. He beat me for having it and he beat my friend just cus he could."  
  
Red looked up at the teen, his face immobile. "This friend you keep talking about, what's his name?"  
  
"Yugi. We were separated about a year ago. Our master sold me to Lugize because I kept protecting Yugi from 'im." Jou shuddered. "We didn't even realize what was going on until he came up and bashed me on the head so I wouldn't fight. I hope that Yugi's all right, but I also hope he's dead."  
  
Yami and Red glanced at each other, the horrible implication of Jou's words hanging in the air. Red's scowl became a little deeper. "What does Yugi look like?"  
  
Jou looked up a crooked smile on his face. "That's the scary part. He looks just like Yami, only shorter and with violet eyes."  
  
Red and Yami glanced at each other. "Don't worry Jou, we'll keep and eye out for him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ ~ (End Flashback)~ ~ ~  
  
"Yugi, when you were six your friend Jou stole a knife from your master's kitchen. He tried to break you out. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi's eyes got as big as dinner plates. "We were both beaten for that. How did you know?"  
  
"Jou is a servant at my house." Yami grinned. "He's doing fine, although he's taken to hanging around the kitchens."  
  
Yugi smiled something that seemed to dull even Ra's bright light. "He's always had a big appetite."  
  
((That and Mia's there.)) Blue added dryly.  
  
"Who's Mia?"  
  
"Just someone your friend has taken an interest in. I know its hard Yugi, but will you trust us?"  
  
Yugi looked between the two. Could he trust them? They knew about the time he and Jou tried to escape. No one knew about that and Jou just wouldn't tell anyone. Plus there was something about Yami that he knew he could trust. Yugi didn't know just what it was. Yami was so dark and mysterious. Maybe it was his eyes, deep pools of crimson swirling with hidden power.  
  
Or maybe it was the way his hair was still clinging to his head dripping wet.  
  
Yugi's stomach rumbled and a deep blush crept across his cheeks. "Umm. . .there isn't something to eat is there?"  
  
Yami straightened with a chuckle as Blue proceeded to berate him on his lack of manners. Yugi just watched the two banter back and forth as Yami started setting up for breakfast. Still nagging her friend, Blue gave Yugi some soap, a towel and some new clothes.  
  
((The water is cool and I'm sure you want to wash up. Just toss the old clothes, we always have several sets.)) Blue said gently.  
  
Yugi grinned and trotted over to the oasis. Quickly he stripped down and tossed the rags he had worn distastefully to the side. With a sigh he waded into the warm silky water. After the initial soak he lathered himself up, scrubbing with the soap and the sand. Water stung his very tender back, but in a way it was a good sting.  
  
'I'm free.' Yugi thought as he washed his old life away, letting the sting of the new one awaken his troubled heart. 'They said I can choose, and they know Jou. I'll choose after I see him again.'  
  
Even after washing Yugi stayed in the water longer than necessary. Happily he splashed around in the crystal liquid, laughing for the first time in many years. Hope and trust starting to grow again in his heart. Finally he climbed out of the water and dried himself off. He pulled on the new clothes except for the tunic. He didn't want to get blood on it.  
  
"Um. . .Yami, is there anything that I could get for my back?"  
  
Yami, who was flushed for some strange reason, nodded. Quickly he trotted over to the pack and rummaged around. Yugi watched for a moment and then turned to Blue. The dragon had a ladle clutched carefully between two claws and was stirring the contents of a medium sized pot. She was humming to herself slightly, a very smug smile revealing some of her teeth.  
  
"Here it is." Yami returned with a small brown jar and a roll of bandages. "Sit down Yugi and I'll take care of your back."  
  
Obediently Yugi sat down. Strong, gentle fingers flitted over is back. Yugi let out an involuntary hiss of pain. The fingers stopped for a brief moment then continued. Moments later Yami started to wrap the bandages around Yugi's slim chest. Yugi felt his breath catch in his chest as the nearness of Yami pressed against him. Then just as suddenly that presence was gone.  
  
"There all done." Yami said, standing hastily.  
  
"Thank you." Quickly Yugi pulled the tunic over his head hoping to hide the blush that infused his cheeks.  
  
((Breakfast is ready.)) Blue's voice cut through the two teen's head. Yami couldn't help but notice the hint of laughter in the dragon's mental voice.  
  
'This is going to be an interesting couple of days.' Yami thought as he walked over to the food. Then he noticed Yugi getting a two bowls of food. The petit teen brought one up and handed it to Yami, giving the teen ruler that heart stopping smile. 'A very interesting couple of days. Oh Ra.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Jumps in* Tada. Be proud of me!  
  
Blue: Why?  
  
Treska: Because my wrist is acting up again and I can't move it. So I probably shouldn't have been typing for the past several hours.  
  
Blue: Boohooo. And we should feel sorry for you for what reason?  
  
Treska: Don't make me put you in a frilly pink dress.  
  
Blue: *Pales and runs off*  
  
Treska: Okay read and review please.  
  
Yami: *Off stage* Curtis Zidane Ziraa give me back my clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treska: *Whistles innocently and hides Yami's clothes under couch* 


	5. Return to the Palace

Chinchilla: *Running around in circles* Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treska: *Sweat drops* Okay, my muse is officially insane. Ahem.  
  
Chinchilla: *Runs into wall and is knocked unconscious*  
  
Treska: Right, well at least I know why this chapter might suck. Whose turn is it to do disclaimers?  
  
Blue: I think it's Red's.  
  
Red: *Grumbles and stomps in* She doesn't own it. Guys kissing guys. Scary shit going on. If you don't like leave now.  
  
Cast: *Sweat drops*  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
On with the story.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A pair of harsh coffee colored eyes reread the tattered parchment in his calloused hands. Irritably Bakura brushed some of his unruly hair out of his eyes. A deep frown graced his already harsh features. He didn't like this news. It wasn't unexpected, but he didn't like it just the same.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Bakura asked the weather beaten man sitting across from him.  
  
"As sure as I can be." The man took a swing of his drink, made a face and swallowed. "Those snake demons are preparing for some type of assault. But I can't get anyone down in their tunnels so it's hard to figure out just what is going on."  
  
Bakura snorted. "When every blacksmith outside of the city is robbed and people swear they hear snake's going by in droves it's not that hard to figure out."  
  
"There are the omens too." The man replied, giving a slight shiver.  
  
"Omens?"  
  
"Ya, snakes traveling in droves; mice dropping dead with no reason. It's an omen that those demons are up to something."  
  
Again Bakura snorted. "I don't believe in omens."  
  
"Suite yourself." The man replied. "But at least take my warning and let that lover of yours know what's going on."  
  
Bakura glared at the speaker. "If you weren't my friend I would kill you for even mentioning him."  
  
The tired looking man just chuckled. "You two live to beat the living shit out of each other, but the moment someone says word one against either of you the other is ready to kill the speaker. You two are strange."  
  
Bakura smirked. "You should see their sister and her husband. Now there's a weird couple."  
  
"Think the Pharaoh will be able to stop this?" The man said turning serious again.  
  
Now Bakura had to stop and think. Yami was powerful, with Shadow Magic at his beck and call, the monsters to back him up and the Guardians. Yet Bakura knew that the Cobrakan had their own brand of magic. Something Egypt hadn't seen for over five hundred years.  
  
"Better start praying to Ra."  
  
The spy and thief lifted their drinks in a silent toast and down the horrible brew. Torch light flickered on their grim faces as the sound of a fight echoed in the background. This dank place wasn't where one would ask the Gods for help. But maybe just this once one of them was listening.  
  
~ ~ (In a cave 30 miles from Cairo)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How much longer?" The voice was harsh, echoing the dank walls of the cave.  
  
"At least another two weeks. We have almost all of the weapons we need. Now we are just looking for armor and it is proving a little more difficult to obtain." Another female voice answered. This one was somewhat mocking, yet it seemed natural.  
  
"Very good Anzu. See if we can't speed up the process."  
  
"We could always kidnap a couple of blacksmiths and have them do it for us."  
  
The other voice paused, deep in thought. "No, that would alert Yami to our movements. Keep going with the raids. This time target thieves and their hideouts. Kill them all and take everything you find. No one will miss them."  
  
"As you wish my queen."  
  
~ ~ ~ (City of Cairo) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The wind whipped around the three figures gliding over the bustling city. Well, more specifically the one gliding figure and her two passengers. A small teen with crown of black, crimson tipped hair glanced beneath him with delight shining in his large amethyst eyes. Golden bangs blew about his face wildly as he tried to take in all the sites at once.  
  
Directly behind him was someone that could have passed for his twin. The only notable differences were that this teen was slightly taller, with some extra golden locks framed by his crown of black and crimson hair. Harsher ruby eyes now glinted in amusement at the boy before him. Darkness and mystery seemed to hang about this teen even in the full power of Ra's eye.  
  
"When will be able to visit the city Yami?" Yugi cried so he would be heard above the whistling of the wind.  
  
"Eventually Yugi. It won't be for a while yet, but you will eventually go see it." Yami replied, trying to suppress the chuckle that bubbled in his chest. Yugi just had that kind of effect on him.  
  
((Yugi look straight ahead, the palace has just come into view.)) Blue said hoping to distract her energetic passenger.  
  
Yugi gasped at the marvel rising before him. The palace gleamed with golden tones and a cream color of soft marble. It sat in the middle of the city, seemingly to guard over it. Yugi shivered for a moment, his joyous attitude dimming. Late yesterday they had been lounging at the oasis, Blue and Yami planning their departure. It was then that Yami had told Yugi who he really was. Yugi couldn't believe what he had been told. There was no way that his friend and rescuer could be the cold and heartless Pharaoh. But Yami was serious, pulling out the Millennium Puzzle to prove his claim. To say that Yugi had been stunned was an understatement. Yami told Yugi that he would need to make a choice, work for Yami and Blue as a servant at the palace or become an apprentice somewhere else.  
  
Yugi had spent that night thinking. Finally he decided to be a servant, he knew that Jou would be there and Blue was real nice. Then there was Yami. Yugi just couldn't bring himself to be separated from his darker look alike. He didn't quite know why either. Yami was a mystery, shrouded in darkness. He seemed to call to Yugi and the smaller teen felt so comfortable in his presence.  
  
Now with the palace looming out of the city Yugi wondered if he had made the right decision. As if sensing his doubt Yami squeezed his shoulder gently. Yugi glanced back into those hard ruby eyes. Yami smiled gently down at him and Yugi sighed. Yes, he had made the right decision.  
  
Suddenly they arrived at a large balcony. Blue back-winged and landed gently on the railing. Carefully Yugi slide down the dragon's neck and landed on the marble floor. Yami quickly followed. Then they turned and watched as a bright white flame enveloped the beast leaving a teen aged girl standing on the railing.  
  
"Well home again." Blue said as she jumped off the railing.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Blue I really did need that break." Yami said.  
  
Blue just smirked. "No problem oh great one, but now its time to get back to work ruling this great kingdom of yours."  
  
Yami snorted, Yugi giggled and a shout from beyond the room they stood in sounded. Blue smiled. "Looks like the rest of the Guardians are here."  
  
Yugi was about to ask what the others were like when a familiar and long lost voice echoed from beyond. "So what's this great surprise Red?"  
  
Yugi turned sharply to the door to see a familiar blonde teen enter the room. For a moment time froze as honey brown eyes and violet stared at each other in disbelief. The blonde's mouth moved in what was a fair imitation of a gasping fish. Yugi's jaw had forgotten how to work and was now hanging open.  
  
'They said he was here. Why are you acting so surprised?' Yugi thought to himself. 'Because everyone has always lied to me.'  
  
"Yugi?" Jou asked, not quite trusting his eyes. "Yug, is that you bud?"  
  
Yugi just nodded. Suddenly he found himself wrapped in a giant bear hug. Jou was laughing crazily, tears streaming down his face. Yugi felt wetness slip down his own cheeks as he returned his friend's embrace, laughter bubbling out of him.  
  
"Oh man Yug, I thought I'd never see you again!" Jou said finally releasing his small friend.  
  
"Neither did I Jou. They said you were here, but I didn't know whether or not to believe them."  
  
Jou glanced at Blue and Yami. Blue was smirking, a happy little glint in her eyes. Yami was also smiling, but for the briefest moment Jou could have sworn he saw a hint of anger . . . and jealousy, in the leader's eyes. "Thanks you guys. I didn't think you would be able to keep your promise."  
  
"We try our hardest Jou." Blue said.  
  
"Jou why don't you fill Yugi in about how things work around here." Red said from the doorway. "Blue, Yami we've got work to do. Bakura brought in some news the other night that's a little unsettling."  
  
Blue grimaced while Yami frowned. Anything that was 'unsettling' to Red meant that it was important and possibly dangerous. Yami nodded. "Get the other Guardians to the conference room. Is that thief here?"  
  
Red inclined his head. "He's down raiding the kitchens. I'll get him and then meet you. Blue after that you're needed in the guard's barracks."  
  
Blue groaned, she hated having new recruits. Together the three left, but not before Yami shot a glance at Yugi, who was talking adamantly with Jou. He didn't want to leave the boy so soon. Sure they had spent nearly a week alone in the oasis. But Yami just didn't like being separated from him. And the son of Ra just couldn't figure out why.  
  
Yugi watched Yami, Blue and Red leave. He felt a little twinge when Yami left, but he quickly pushed it aside. "So Jou what's it really like here?"  
  
"Oh man Yug, it's like nothin' we've ever known." The blonde said as he flopped onto Blue's bed. Yugi hesitated a moment, but climbed up too sitting cross-legged. "No one will beat you here, the Guardians will treat you just like and equal. Well except when we're in public."  
  
"Why just here?"  
  
Jou then proceeded to explain just what happened in the palace, the rouse that the Guardians and the Pharaoh played, the deep friendship that the five had and how they included almost everyone in their friendship. Yugi listened with rapt attention, hope blossoming in his chest.  
  
"So we really are free." Yugi muttered when Jou finished.  
  
"Ya hard to believe." The blonde stared up at the ceiling of the room. "I thought it was just a sick dream. But its real and we can pick our own lives. We can leave if we want. We always have food. Do you think you're going to leave?"  
  
Yugi thought of hard crimson eyes. "No I don't think I will."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: Okay, sorry that was so short.  
  
Chinchilla: *Still unconscious and now twitching*  
  
Treska: *Sighs* She's being even more fickle lately. Although next chapter Malik, Marik and Ryou are brought in.  
  
Random fans: *Cheering*  
  
Treska: I would like to thank one very loyal reader. Bast4 thank you so much for reading and reviewing almost every chapter of my stories. It's nice to know you think so highly of my writing. Anyway read and review as always. 


	6. Trading Evils

Random Pile of Bananas: *Sitting in middle of stage*  
  
Blue: *Walks in stares at bananas* Uh . . . what's this all about.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *In a muffled voice* The angry monkey god of the reviewers did this.  
  
Blue: Treska?  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *In Treska's voice* Ya?  
  
Blue: What the hell happened?  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: I pissed off some reviewers by saying that no one reviewed my stories. Their monkey god retaliated by dumping this pile of bananas on me.  
  
Blue: *Snorts in amusement* And why did you insult the reviewers.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *Forlornly* I was very depressed and thought that no one was reading my stories. I myself have been tempted to give up on them because I can't seem to find the energy to write them.  
  
Blue: *Blinks in surprise* Wow that is depressing. And pathetic.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: Quiet you or I'm going to give you pink hair.  
  
Blue: *Pales* So uh . . . what have you done to help you.  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: *Hand sticks out with remote. Finger presses random button. Zapping sound ensues and suddenly two cats and a chinchilla with Bast4 collar are standing on stage.* Meet my new muses. The cats are Avry and Grandma Kel. And the Chinchilla is one reviewer that asks very good questions that have inspired many of the chapters.  
  
Blue: o.O Okay. . .  
  
Random Pile of Bananas: Warnings are as follows. There are boy/boy pairing, mentions of rape and beatings. Randomness galore and a lot of oocness firmly entrenched. Only the Dragons, Cobrakan and what little plot this story has is mine. Don't own anything else.  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
((telepathy))  
  
~ (scene change or POV Change) ~  
  
'Personal Thoughts'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Nassor was a giant of a man. Standing at six foot and five inches he easily towered over everyone. Especially slaves that couldn't do a single thing right. The thief king snarled at the pathetic bundle of humanity at his feet and let a kick fly. The wretch yelped as he skidded across the floor a couple of feet.  
  
"Stupid cur." Nassor growled. "Can't you do anything right? Get those weapons placed right or I'll start testing their sharpness on your hide!"  
  
The youth nodded, gentle and frightened chocolate eyes vainly trying to hold back tears of pain. As swiftly as his acing body would allow he darted back to the pile of weapons that were heaped on the floor of the thief's den. He wasn't working for long when another yelp of pain echoed throughout the cavern and another slave about the same age was literally thrown into the room.  
  
"You stupid, camel piss brat!" A skinny thief bellowed after the fallen youth. The man grabbed the unfortunate slave by his sandy colored hair and yanked him up till they were face to face. "Thought you could sneak out of here did you?"  
  
The youth just glared at the man, trying to hide the pain he was in. The skinny thief's hand darted into the folds of the scrap of cloth that served as the youth's shirt. From the wrinkles he pulled out a rusty key.  
  
Waving it in front of the purple eyed youth the man sneered. "Thought you could free your little friend did you? Well you're wrong in thinking that you can get the both of you free."  
  
With that the man dropped the teen and strode over to the fire. With a careless flick he tossed the key into the middle of the glowing embers. The two teens watched in a kind of hopeless horror as the key started to heat up. The thief laughed at their faces.  
  
"Now one of you will never leave. At least not living anyway." With that he joined Nassor at the other end of the caverns.  
  
The violet eyed youth looked forlornly at the fire. Finally he tore his eyes away and joined the other teen in stacking weapons. For a while the only sound was the two boys stacking the swords, daggers and clubs with only a minor rumble from the talking thieves.  
  
"Ryou . . .I'm sorry I tried." The one youth said, voice filled with shame and anger.  
  
"Malik it's okay." Ryou smiled gently through a split lip. He glanced down at the chain encircling his delicate ankle. "I hardly notice anymore."  
  
Malik bit his lip as he placed another sword in the bracket. "It's not okay. We've got to get out of here. You need to get out of here."  
  
"You can still get away." Ryou said looking at Malik steadily.  
  
The other teen looked horrified. "I can't leave you! Ryou I know what those monsters do to you. I won't leave you to that fate." Malik lowered his head in shame. "I can't protect you but I won't abandon you."  
  
Touched Ryou opened his mouth to speak but noise from the front of the cavern stopped him. Malik quickly placed the last weapon in its holder. Gently grabbing his friend's elbow he guided them to a small indent in the wall that they used as a getaway from the thieves. They made it just in time as twenty thieves trooped past shouting, pushing and swearing at each other. The reek of beer, sweat and blood clung heavily to the men, causing both teens to gag.  
  
Malik and Ryou were about to breathe a sigh of relief that none of the thieves wanted to torment them when another figure emerged from the shadows. Cloaked in a black robe and hood this new comer blended in with the shadows perfectly. The figure started to head towards the group of thieves when it stopped in front of the two slaves. Malik positioned himself in front of Ryou to fend off whatever this man was about to do. So it was a bit of a shock when the shadowy figure let out a small growl and continued on his way to the meeting.  
  
"That was interesting." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Ya. I wonder who he is." Malik watched the figure, his curiosity increasing when the new comer didn't join in, but stayed in the shadows. None of the other thieves noticed him or acknowledged that they knew someone else was in the room.  
  
'Perhaps they don't know he's there?' Malik thought as he settled next to Ryou.  
  
The meeting seemed to drone on. Malik felt his eyes starting to close, but he kept jerking himself awake. He wanted to see if the thieves noticed the stranger hiding in the shadows. Malik suddenly blinked and rubbed his eyes. He watched the stranger for a long minute and then noticed what he thought had been a trick of his mind. The stranger was standing there normally, then a thief looked in his direction and the stranger disappeared. When the thief looked away the stranger was back.  
  
Malik almost wanted to cry out, to see what the stranger would do if the thieves' attention were drawn in another direction. Two things stopped him from doing it though. One was that if he did interrupt their meeting Ryou would be beaten to teach him a lesson. Two the wall just to the right of the group of thieves exploded inwards.  
  
Instant chaos ensued. The thieves jumped up, grabbed their weapons and faced the new opening. Through the opening came something out of a nightmare. Monsters that had the body of a giant snake, yet the upper body of a human came slithering in. The monsters to had weapons and attacked the thieves without mercy.  
  
It must have been at the same instant that the thieves, monsters and Malik all realized what was going to happen next. The thieves started running towards the weapons the two slaves had stacked. Malik, realizing the newest twist in the battle, grabbed a groggy and frightened Ryou and dragged him as far away as his chain would allow from the weapons. The monsters seeing the weapons also started heading for them, butchering thieves as they went.  
  
When Ryou's chain reached its limit Malik pushed the other boy down and huddled next to him, hoping the monsters would over look them. For a moment Malik thought that the thieves would win. The monsters were out numbered five to one. The problem was the monsters were better at fighting and the thieves were dropping like flies. Only one monster was actually heading towards the weapons and it had killed all of the thieves in its way. It was about to reach for a sword when it noticed the two slaves huddled several feet away.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we hear?" The creature crooned as it slithered up to the teens. Malik glared up at the creature while Ryou shivered next to him. "Don't you two look like a tasty treat."  
  
"Monster, get away from us!" Malik spat out.  
  
"Such rude manners." The creature hissed. It twisted and a good length of tail whipped about and grabbed Malik around the throat. Malik clawed at the scaly hide as he was dragged closer. The creature leered in his face, putrid breath choking the boy. "I think I'll save you for later."  
  
Malik found himself whipped through the air, stopped and hanging a foot off the ground. He watched horrified as the creature advanced on Ryou. The gentle teen looked terrified and tried to back up even further, but the chain on his ankle prevented escape. The monster snickered; a clawed hand darted out and dragged Ryou up by the front of his shirt. A thin, gnarled finger traced Ryou's jaw line.  
  
"You I will have now. If you survive I'll keep you." The creature hissed, licking his lips.  
  
"Put him down and I'll make your death quick." A husky voice said.  
  
Three sets of eyes jerked to the newest voice. Standing in the black cape was the stranger, silvery-steel sword in his hand. Malik wondered if this man was insane. Apparently the monster thought so as it started to laugh.  
  
"You think you can stop me? You pathetic mortal. I don't even need both hands to kill you." With a quick motion the creature threw a dagger at the stranger. Ryou closed his eyes and while Malik couldn't pull his eyes away. The creature laughed in triumph as the daggered headed straight for the stranger's heart.  
  
Therefore they were all quiet stunned when the dagger passed right through him.  
  
"My turn." The stranger said.  
  
Before the monster could react the stranger leapt forward and sliced off the hand holding Ryou. Blood streamed forward as the monster reared back and howled in pain. The stranger moved again, this time cutting off the tail that held Malik captive. The teen dropped to the floor, yanked the leftover part from around his neck and scooted away from the growing puddle of blood. The stranger did a quick turn about, swung and cut the monster's head clean off.  
  
Quickly the stranger cleaned his blade with a scrap of clothe and sheathed it. Taking out a small packet he kneeled by Ryou. "Don't worry nDs sbA* we're getting out of here."  
  
Malik watched as the stranger quickly picked the lock of Ryou's chain. As soon as it was done the stranger scooped Ryou into his arms; the small teen looking terrified. Malik was about to come to his friend's defense when a screamed sounded behind them. All three looked to see all of the thieves mutilated corpses littering the floor and the remaining monsters converging on them.  
  
"Argue with me later. Let's leave." The figure nodded towards the entrance.  
  
Malik frowned but ran for it; the stranger not even a step behind him. Together they ran for the entrance of the lair, the sound of scales on stone echoing off the walls. Emerging from the caverns Malik glanced frantically around, wondering how they were going to escape. The stranger however made a beeline for some secluded rocks not far away. Malik followed to find a coal black horse waiting for them. The stranger hoisted Ryou onto the stallion's back then quickly climbed on himself. Turning he offered his hand to Malik, which the teen frantically grabbed and clamored on.  
  
Once everyone was settled the stranger grabbed the reins with one hand and encircled Ryou's waist with the other. Malik hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the stranger's waist.  
  
"Hold on tight." The stranger said, causing Malik to tighten his grip. "Okay nrw* let's show them the meaning of haste."  
  
The midnight stallion snorted and Malik felt the beast's muscles bunch underneath him. Suddenly they were off, the wind whipping around them and the shrieks of the monsters following. Malik chanced a look back to see the snake creatures quickly growing smaller in size.  
  
"Won't we tire your horse?" Ryou asked after he gained his voice back.  
  
"Not for a while, nrw's a strong beast."  
  
"Who are you?" Malik inquired.  
  
"Name's Red. What about you?"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Malik."  
  
Red nodded although his fellow riders couldn't see with his hood up. "We'll arrive soon. After you get some rest and a meal in you my captain will tell you what's going to happen next."  
  
Ryou sighed, wondering what type of life he and Malik were now entering. Yet he couldn't help but feel happier. Eventually the horse's steady rhythm and the warmth that Red emitted helped lull him to sleep.  
  
Red kept a steady eye on the stars to make sure he was headed in the right directions. When first the chocolate eyed slave and then the violet eyed slave fell asleep he smiled to himself. It looked like Blue wasn't the only one to be on a slave rescuing trip lately.  
  
((Blue?))  
  
((Ya?)) Blue's sleepy voice echoed in the shadowy teen's mind.  
  
((Meet me at the palace steps. I've got a couple of new acquaintances and they seem to have fallen asleep.))  
  
((And you called Yami and I hopeless.))  
  
Red snorted quietly. ((At least I bring news with my servants.))  
  
((That can't be good.))  
  
((Depends. Twenty dead thieves is good, but we're trading them in for Cobrakan))  
  
((Wonderful. Blasted iart rmT*.))  
  
Red chuckled. Demon eyes took in the sight of the quickly approaching city. Swift hooves kicked up sand as the steed brought its weary passengers home. The great eye of Ra was just coming over the horizon, greeting another day.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Avry: *Butting head on Treska's hand*  
  
Treska: *Laughing* Well at least you waited till the end of the chapter to be a nuisance.  
  
Avery: *Starts head butting the keyboard.*  
  
Blue: *Stares* That is a bizarre cat.  
  
Treska: *Watches Avery leave* Yes, but a good inspiration.  
  
Blue: *Glances at chapter* Wow, this was pretty violent even for you.  
  
Treska: *Shrugs.* Maybe, but I'm sticking with it. Anyway here are the translations for anything with a * next to it.  
  
Translations:  
  
Egyptian (hopefully I'm not insulting anyone, this is very rough)  
  
nDs sbA: little star  
  
nrw: terror  
  
iart rmT: snake people  
  
Nassor: victor  
  
Read and Review as always.  
  
Side note: Deep apologizes to all my reviewers. I did not mean to insult anyone when I said that no one reviews. I've had a series of bad news phone calls and it has greatly affected my attitude on a lot of things. Again deepest apologizes. 


End file.
